Blind Date
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Janet has way to much spare time on her hands.


Title: Blind Date  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxette@ilos.net  
Rating: PG (with one little swear word)  
Category: S/J and D/J --- Daniel and Janet  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions,  
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is  
for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is  
intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.  
Spoilers: Divide and Conquer (Just a tad)  
Summary: Janet has way too much spare time on her hands.  
Archives: SJA... and anywhere else.  
Thanks: To Sarah for beta reading my story.  
Songs: This I Promise You by N'Sync  
  
***********  
  
"Ah Daniel, they usually call those sorts of things 'blind dates'."  
  
"No kidding, Jack. I know that."  
  
"And I betcha you know what my answer is."  
  
"Come on Jack, I can't read minds. Tell me."  
  
"Okay Danny Boy, the answer is a big fat NO!"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"No way, no how, am I going on a blind date." Okay the idea intrigued him, but he wasn't  
biting. Instead he walked away from Daniel before he could continue.  
  
Shaking his head, Daniel gave up and retreated back down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you say, Sam?" Janet asked, eagerly. She was hoping this would work.  
  
"I'd say you have a lot of time on your hands," Sam answered as she returned her attention to  
her work.  
  
"Sam, that's not the correct answer."  
  
"Okay, here's a better one. No way, no how, am I going on a blind date. I'm a little too busy."  
  
Looking around her lab, Janet agreed. Okay she was busy. "So what, you're busy. But Sam,  
you never go out."  
  
"So what?" Sam questioned as she kept her eyes locked onto her work.  
  
Taking a few minutes, Janet thought back to her convincing Daniel to talk to Jack about the  
blind date. For some odd reason, she'd knew he'd give up, but she was bound and determined to  
get Sam to agree. "For the amount of time you spend here, do you still have an apartment?"  
  
"No."  
  
Okay, she wasn't expecting that answer. "No?"  
  
"It's a small house."  
  
Okay, she was confused. "A house?"  
  
"Ya, a house. Those things that you don't usually have to pay rent on," Sam explained,  
sarcastically.  
  
"I know what it is," Janet replied as she made a mental note to herself. Jack is rubbing off on  
Sam. "Who has the house?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Ah, when did you buy a house?"  
  
"About six months ago," Sam answered as she reached in front of Janet for a set of  
screwdrivers.  
  
As Sam grabbed the screwdrivers, Janet gave her a suspicious look. Sam has a house. "Is it  
furnished at least?" She wasn't believing any of it, but decided to ask, any ways.  
  
"No, I haven't had the time."   
  
Not even having to think about it, Janet continued. "You've had the house for six months.  
Come on Sam, that's why you have to get out of here."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Sam, you practically live here. I really don't know why you bought a house."  
  
"So what! I have two places to live. I'm a busy woman."  
  
"And I bet you can't tell me what color the walls are in your new house?" Janet snipped. Not  
even letting Sam answer, for she knew she probably wouldn't, Janet continued. "Sam, you have no  
personal life."  
  
"So what Janet, that's my life."  
  
"Okay, if you agree to go on this blind date, I'll stop bugging you about the lack of a personal  
life," Janet tried, differently.  
  
"I'm not buying it," Sam said without lifting her head.  
  
Janet wasn't either. "Okay, let me try that again. If you say yes to this blind date, I will bring  
Cassie over and we'll help you unpack."  
  
Cassie was Sam's weak spot. Stopping what she was doing, Sam peered up at Janet. "That isn't  
fair."  
  
"Who's says anything about being fair," Janet replied.  
  
Getting frustrated with Janet standing beside her, Sam really wanted to finish her work so  
decided the only way to get rid of Janet was to do one thing. "Fine."  
  
Not to sure if she had heard her correctly, Janet did a double take at Sam. "Did you just  
agree?"  
  
"Yes. I give up. You win."  
  
"No I don't win, you got yourself a date." Janet was now excited. "Well a blind date," Janet  
triumphed.  
  
"Ya I've heard," Sam replied as she noticed that Janet hadn't left yet. "You know what Janet."  
  
"What?" Janet was on cloud nine.  
  
"You better leave, before I change my mind." Sam threatened.  
  
"Good plan, I'll talk to you later. You won't regret this Sam," Janet told her friend as she  
walked out of her lab and headed, rather quickly, back to her office.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel was waiting patiently for Janet in the infirmary. Well as patience as he could be. He was  
so hopping that Janet hadn't succeeded, that Sam had said no. Why? Well he bombed. Jack said  
no.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
Jumping out of the chair, Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over to Janet. "I  
hope she said no."  
  
  
"No, she actually said yes," Janet, replied as she watched Daniel rather closely, as she cross the  
infirmary and sat down at her desk. "I take it, Jack said no."  
  
"Ya, he won't budge," Daniel answered. "How'd you get Sam to agree?"  
  
"I used Cassie against her," Janet told him. She was rather proud of that.  
  
"Cassie?" Daniel questioned. He knew exactly who she was talking about, but was unsure of  
how Janet could use her against Sam.  
  
"Ya. I knew she'd say yes, if I included Cassie in something."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So Jack said no."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Daniel, you're going to have to change his mind."  
  
"Me? Change his mind?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"And how would you like me to do that?"  
  
"Bribe him."  
  
"What?" Daniel quickly questioned. He was shocked to hear that come out of Janet's mouth.  
  
"Come on, you're dealing with Jack here."  
  
"Ya, I know."  
  
Seeing she was going to have to work on Daniel, Janet decided to use his intelligence. "Daniel,  
I know you're a smart guy so use that brain of yours and con Jack into this blind date." Watching  
Daniel, Janet could almost see his brain kick in and start to work. As he stood there and thought,  
Janet got up from her chair and walked over to him. Going up on her tippy toes, she leaned in  
towards him and gave him a little peck on the lips. Although, she didn't stay around to get a  
reaction out of Daniel, instead she left.  
  
Daniel's mouth fell open and he froze. As Janet left the room, his eyes were the only thing to  
follow her. He couldn't move a muscle. When she was gone, he slowly pulled his right hand out of  
his pocket and placed it up underneath his chin. Moving it up, he closed his own mouth. He was  
shocked Janet had kissed him. She had actually kissed him.  
  
*****  
  
Janet was beaming. She knew what she did was dirty, but it just had to be done. She had to get  
Daniel's mind working.  
  
*****  
  
Sam couldn't concentrate. Ever since she had accepted Janet's blind date proposal, her mind  
was in overdrive. Yes, it had been awhile since she had been out on a date. And yes, her and  
Janet's taste in men were almost the same, so it was kind of exciting to find out whom Janet had  
chose for her.  
  
Looking down at her work, she knew she wouldn't finish it, so she decided to head home.  
  
*****  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Slowing his pace, Jack didn't exactly stop. He knew that Daniel would catch up to him. "Yes,  
Danny Boy," he said as Daniel did pop up beside him.  
  
"So did you change your mind?" Daniel asked.  
  
"About?" Jack knew exactly about what, but decided to be difficult.  
  
"The blind date."  
  
"Oh that. Nope."  
  
"Come on Jack," Daniel started. He knew he was going to have to play dirty. "She's a beautiful  
woman."  
  
Stopping, Jack thought that he had heard Daniel wrong. But he knew he hadn't. Daniel had  
actually said beautiful and woman in the same sentence. "Beautiful?" Jack question as he watched  
Daniel keep going. Sha're was beautiful, so maybe Daniel had taste.  
  
Daniel hadn't noticed that Jack had stopped. "Ya, she is."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
Turning to look over at Jack, Daniel whipped around. Jack had stopped sometime ago.  
Walking back to him, he stopped in front of him. "Ya I know her." For some odd reason, Daniel  
knew he had Jack hook, line and sinker.  
  
  
"What's she look like?" This was his curiosity asking.  
  
Yup, Daniel had him. "Dunno."  
  
Surprised at Daniel's answer, Jack quickly questioned him. "What? You don't know."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Okay, Jack was confused. "For once, will you make sense Daniel."  
  
"I am. The only way for you to find out how beautiful she is, is for you to agree to go out on  
this blind date."  
  
"All right, I will," Jack gave in.  
  
About to try to convince him, Daniel stopped and stared. "What?"  
  
"I'll go, Danny Boy."  
  
"You won't regret it, Jack," Daniel told him as he decided he'd better leave before he changed  
his mind and told Jack the truth.  
  
*****  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Stopping what she was doing, Janet looked up to see Daniel walk into the empty infirmary.  
"What?"  
  
"Now what do we do?" Daniel repeated.  
  
Putting her pen down, Janet leaned back. "I take it Jack said yes."  
  
"Yes and let's move on with this plan before I change my mind."  
  
"Take it easy, Daniel. This will work." Janet could see that Daniel was a little nervous about  
setting his two best friends up with each other, no less.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Look Daniel, tomorrow night we send them to a semi-nice restaurant," Janet begun. She  
needed Daniel to concentrate on something before he talked himself out of the plan.  
  
Sticking his hand up, Daniel stopped Janet. "Semi-nice?"  
  
  
"We're dealing with Jack here." She was referring to his taste.  
  
"Ah, true. Go on."  
  
"We'll pay for the bill, make sure that there's a bottle of wine waiting for them and a limo."  
  
Daniel liked the idea so far. "Ooo, we're going all out."  
  
"Ya. Do you think they would?" They were Sam and Jack.  
  
"No, they can't even admit they have feelings for each other."  
  
If only she could tell him the truth. In a way, she kept telling herself she was giving them a  
push in the right direction. "So that's the plan."  
  
"Good plan, but there's a problem."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Hmm, say about seven."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Good, now go tell Jack."  
  
"Now?" Daniel had just got there.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Ah, okay," Daniel gave in as he walked around her desk. Stopping beside her, Daniel bent  
down. He decided to play dirty, since she was already doing it.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel kissed her. He kissed her on the lips. Just like she had to him. But why was she in so  
much shock. She couldn't explain it.  
  
After Daniel had left and she had calm down some, she picked up her  
phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"Hey Janet. How'd you know I was gone?..."  
  
"Lucky guess, I guess..." It was basically just that.  
  
"I see. So what's up..."  
  
"Nothing to much. You at your house?..."  
  
"Ya. I'm finally unpacking..."  
  
"Need help..."  
  
"Ya sure. Is Cassie coming?..."  
  
"No, she's at a friends house..."  
  
"Okay, could you grab some dinner?..."  
  
"Ya sure, no problem. Got an address?..."  
  
"Yup. 412 Asgard Street..."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there shortly..." Janet told her friend.  
  
"All right, I'll be here," Sam said as she closed her cell phone and put in down.  
  
*****  
  
"Jack?"  
  
After swiping his card, Jack turned to the voice. "Yes Daniel."  
  
"Got some info for you."  
  
"Info?" Jack asked as the elevator doors opened. "Going up?"  
  
"Ah, ya."  
  
Getting into the elevator, Jack waited for Daniel before hitting the up button. "So?"  
  
"So?" Daniel questioned back.  
  
"Info, Daniel," Jack reminded.  
  
  
"Oh ya, sorry."  
  
"Daniel," Jack urged.  
  
"Seven tomorrow night."  
  
Not to sure what Daniel was referring too, Jack looked over at him. "Why?"  
  
"Your blind date."  
  
"Oh." Jack almost forgot the date. "So do I get more info than that?"  
  
"Nope. Hence the term 'blind date'."  
  
Taking one last look at Daniel, Jack looked back to the elevator doors. The rest of way up, he  
remained silent.  
  
Daniel the same.  
  
*****  
  
Wandering around Sam's house, Janet finally spoke. "Sweet!" But as Sam looked over at her,  
she answered Sam's silent statement. "Yes, I'll admit it, I've been hanging around Jack too much."  
  
"Please don't mention that name."  
  
"Problems with Jack, oops him?" Janet asked as Sam looked at what Janet brought for dinner.  
  
"He's just being Jack," Sam answered. "I hope you brought some forks."  
  
Digging into another bag, Janet pulled something out. "Chopsticks."  
  
Taking a carton and a set of chopsticks, Sam retreated to her inflatable chair.  
  
Janet watched Sam but soon followed suit with her own carton and chopsticks. She chose the  
last remaining chair. The lazy boy. "You still have that chair Cassie gave you." It wasn't a  
question, just an observation.  
  
"Oh ya. It's actually very comfy."  
  
"I see that," Janet replied as she dug into her Chinese food. "So you excited about tomorrow  
night?"  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Sam asked as she put her carton down on the floor and got up.  
  
  
"Ya, your blind date," Janet answered in between mouth fulls.  
  
Taking two Pepsi's out of the fridge, Sam returned to her inflatable chair. Well in the general  
direction. She first stopped beside Janet. "You never told me that."  
  
Taking a can, Janet spoke. "I'm telling you now."  
  
"I can see that," Sam answered as she sat back down. Opening her pop, she took a sip before  
putting it on the floor.  
  
Watching Sam pick her food up, Janet continued on. "Your date will meet you at seven at  
Pasta La Vista."  
  
"Nice place," Sam said in between mouth fulls.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Finishing up her mouth full of food, Sam actually started to get curious about the blind date  
and started firing questions at Janet. "So, what's he like?"  
  
But Janet was waiting for that. She knew Sam would eventually start asking questions, but she  
wasn't going to answer. Instead, she changed the subject. "So, how much more unpacking do you  
have to do?"  
  
About to put another chopstick full of food in her mouth, Sam looked  
over at Janet. "Fine."  
  
Watching her friend, Janet questioned her. "What?"  
  
"I give up for now. No questions about my blind date."  
  
Acting innocent, which at the moment was kind of hard to do, Janet spoke. "Questions about  
your blind date? Did you ask some?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sam returned her attention to her food.  
  
Janet too. But she had to fight with herself so she won't crack up laughing to death. Sam was  
going to be in for the shock of her life tomorrow night.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner, Janet stayed for a while and helped unpack boxes with Sam. Well Sam unpacked,  
Janet rearranged things. It should have been the other way around, but Sam never said a word.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Walking into her living room with a box in her hands, Sam answered her friend. "Yes, Janet."  
  
"I think I should be going. It's getting late."  
  
Putting the box down, Sam looked at her watch. "Oh ya, I never noticed the time."  
  
Grabbing her stuff, her coat and purse, Janet started for the door. "You'll be in your lab  
tomorrow?"  
  
Following Janet, Sam leaned up against a nearby wall. "No, since the team has a few days off,  
I'm taking a break from my lab."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Ya, I am. I'm getting away from work for a bit. Now don't be too shocked."  
  
"I'm not shocked, just amazed," Janet teased as she opened the door. "Get some sleep, you  
look exhausted."  
  
"I am and I will," Sam told her friend."Night Janet."  
  
"Night Sam," Janet said as she walked out into the crisp night air.  
  
Moving to the door, Sam watched as Janet walked to her car and got in. Once she was safely  
on her way, Sam moved away from the door and closed it. Making sure it was locked, she then  
returned to her living room.  
  
  
*****  
  
Janet was too excited to work. Even though, it wasn't her blind date, she was still excited. She  
had set it up, with Daniel's help of course and both had agreed. What else could she wish for?  
  
"Hi Janet."  
  
Okay so Daniel was her other wish, but she kept that to herself. Raising her head, she smiled up  
at him."Hi Daniel." But as she watched him come into her infirmary, well SGC's infirmary,  
something clicked. "You okay Daniel?"  
  
"All this lying to Jack is making me feel extremely guilty," Daniel admitted as he sank down  
into an empty chair.  
  
"You aren't lying, Daniel."  
  
  
Looking up at her, Daniel questioned her. "I'm not?"  
  
"No."  
  
Slightly confused and intrigued, Daniel inquired. "So, what am I doing?"  
  
"Not telling the truth."  
  
Blinking once at her, Daniel then pulled his glasses off his nose and rubbed the bridge of it.  
After rubbing his nose, Daniel slipped his glasses back on and stared at Janet. "Jack will eventually  
catch on."  
  
"Well let's hope it's later not sooner," Janet told him. "Don't worry Daniel, everything will run  
smoothly."  
  
"Oh, I hope so."  
  
"It will. Now calm down," Janet told him. "Now the reservation is at seven at Pasta La Vista."  
  
"Nice place."  
  
"Yup. Not to fancy, but just right."  
  
"They'll like it," Daniel told her as a thought popped into his mind. "One little problem Janet."  
  
"Which is?" Janet questioned.  
  
"How exactly are Sam and Jack supposed to get there?"  
  
Thinking about it, Janet forgot that one little point. "Good question."  
  
"That's why I asked it." Okay, his sense of humor was coming back. "So, Doctor Love?"  
  
Shaking her head and smiling at his reference to calling her Doctor Love, Janet thought up an  
answer. "Well, just tell Jack to show up there at seven."  
  
"And Sam?"  
  
But then something dawned on her. "Wait."  
  
"What?" Daniel quickly questioned. He had no clue as to what Janet was thinking up.  
  
"Drop Jack off."  
  
"Ah, me?"  
  
"Ya, you."  
  
"And how exactly would you like me to get Jack into my car when he has one of his own?"  
Daniel fired at her.  
  
"Improvise," Janet answered as the rest of her plan came together in her mind. "I'll put Sam in  
the limo and you drive Jack to the restaurant. That way, when they see each other they can't run."  
  
Thinking it over, Daniel knew it was a good plan, but was still a little unsure about the first  
part. "Sounds like it will work."  
  
"Don't worry, Daniel. It will."  
  
"Oh, I hope so."  
  
*****  
  
Daniel truly hated himself for what he had just done. If and when Jack was to find out, he'd be  
a dead man. But he also hated that he had to buy an airmen off so the plan could work. But what  
the airmen wanted made his day. Dating tips. Daniel thought it was cute and agreed.  
  
"Daniel."  
  
Nearly jumping out of his skin, for he was deep in thought, Daniel slowly turned around. He  
already knew who the person was and wasn't really up to seeing him at all. "Jack."  
  
"You okay, Danny Boy?" Jack asked as he came to a stop beside him.  
  
"To much caffeine this morning," Daniel lied.  
  
"I see. You sure, you're fine?" Jack asked just to be sure.  
  
"Uh huh," Daniel answered as he turned back to his bookshelf and finally pulled the book he  
wanted off his shelf. He had been staring at it before Jack came in. "What's up, Jack?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had more info on my blind date?" Jack asked as he let Daniel's answer  
to his first question go. And besides, he was too excited about his blind date. He never really  
agreed with Daniel's taste, but decided to give it a shot.  
  
"Oh, oh ya," Daniel remembered. "Seven at Pasta La Vista."  
  
"Ah," Jack started as the name of the restaurant sunk in. "Do I have to get all dressed up?"  
  
"It's a semi-fancy restaurant, Jack. Use your judgment."  
  
"A jacket and a tie, I guess."  
  
"Sounds good," Daniel agreed.  
  
Looking at his watch, Jack continued on. "Any ways, I should be going."  
  
"Sure Jack," Daniel said as Jack wandered out of his lab and he finally looked up from his  
book. He'd give him at least a half hour than head on up.  
  
*****  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Hearing Janet's voice, Sam spoke up. "Back here, Janet."  
  
Rounding the house, Janet climbed the steps up to the deck. "Give up on unpacking?" she  
asked her friend with a smile.  
  
"For the time being," Sam admitted. "It's a lot of work."  
  
"Oh I know. Been there, done that once or twice in my life."  
  
"That's why I was thinking."  
  
Sitting down in a chair across from Sam, Janet questioned her. "About what?"  
  
"I should have a house warming party. Everyone picks a couples of boxes and helps me  
unpack."  
  
Having no choice but to laugh at Sam's idea, Janet did. "Hey, I did promise Cassie and myself  
would help."  
  
"Ya I know. But three people to unpack this house, I just don't know." Watching Janet nod  
her head, Sam continued on. "So, what brings you by?"  
  
"Well, I tried to call but there was no answer," Janet begun.  
  
Reaching for her empty glass, Sam picked it up, and then got up herself. "Come on in."  
  
Following Sam into her house, Janet continued. "I tried your cell phone but it's either dead or  
off."  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Neither?" Janet asked as Sam put her glass on the counter top.  
  
"Ya, I think I accidentally packed it last night."  
  
"You packed your cell phone?" Janet couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Ya, I was tired last night."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I'll eventually find it.  
  
"Oh ya, you will," Janet said as a wicked thought came to her mind. It was perfect that Sam  
lost her phone. This way, she couldn't call for a taxi or a friend for a ride when she saw Jack  
tonight. "Don't worry, it'll pop up."  
  
"Ya, I know."  
  
Trying to act causal as she could, Janet relayed her plan to her friend. "The limo will pick you  
up at quarter to seven."  
  
"Limo?" Sam questioned as she pulled herself up onto an empty counter.  
  
"Yes. A limo."  
  
"I do have a car which I know where it is," Sam told her friend.  
  
"You sure?" Janet teased.  
  
"Yes," Sam answered. She knew exactly where her car was. In the garage along side her  
motorbike. Although, when it came to her phone, she had no clue.  
  
"But I figured since you've been moving in, you need a little rest. The limo will pick you up  
and drop you off. All you have to worry about is getting ready for the blind date, "Janet  
explained. "And that way, you can have the energy stored up to keep up with your date."  
  
Giving her friend an odd look, Sam questioned her. "You trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Well ya. The limo will pick you up tonight."  
  
Thinking she was going to get a different answer, Sam continued on. "So, where am I going  
again?"  
  
"Pasta La Vista."  
  
"It's a semi-fancy restaurant, right?"  
  
"Basically, yes."  
  
"All right, I'm going to go take a nap then get ready."  
  
Wanting to do a little dance, Janet kept a straight face. "All right, then I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ya, of course. I'll walk you out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
*****  
  
As Janet and Sam parted ways, Daniel popped up beside Jack. Basically, he was coming to his  
aid without Jack even knowing it.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Looking up from under his hood, Jack looked over to the person. "Daniel."  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"Ya, she won't start."  
  
"And, why not?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. I just got a tune up too, last week."  
  
"Maybe the mechanics broke something and never told you," Daniel just had to say. Of course.  
He knew why.  
  
"Maybe," Jack said. He wasn't too sure if that was the problem. He figured something was up,  
but didn't have the time to question all the personnel in the mountain. Peeking at his watch, Jack  
then looked over to Daniel. "Danny Boy."  
  
Juggling his books, Daniel managed to save them from falling onto the ground. "Yes Jack?"  
  
"Could you give me a ride home?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Daniel agreed.  
  
Stepping back, Jack closed his hood as Daniel watched. Walking back to the open drivers  
door, he reached in and retrieved his jacket. Locking and closing his door, he turned to Daniel.  
"All right, I'm ready."  
  
  
*****  
  
Three and a half hours later, Sam finally rolled out of bed. She had been exhausted. All the  
unpacking, had gotten to her. But the good thing was, she was re-energized.  
  
Hopping into the shower, Sam quickly forgot her unpacking woes and concentrated on what  
she'd where tonight.  
  
*****  
  
Jack was already showered. He was now wandering around his house with a towel wrapped  
around his waist. He was trying to get ready for his blind date.  
  
*****  
  
After her shower, Sam picked out several outfits to try on and started doing just that.  
  
*****  
  
Jack paced. Why on earth did he ask Daniel to pick him up? Oh ya, he remembered. His car  
was dead back at the base.  
  
Daniel had agreed to pick him up and drop him off at the restaurant, and he did. And now Jack  
paced.  
  
"May I help you?" a young woman asked as she walked to the hostess stand.  
  
Turning around, Jack saw her. He instantly figured she was the hostess. "I'm supposed to meet  
my date here."  
  
From the conversation she had with a short, red haired woman earlier on in the day, the  
hostess spoke up. "Are you Jack O'Neill?"  
  
"Yes," Jack answered. He, well at first, wasn't sure how she knew his name but he quickly  
figured it out. It had to be Daniel.  
  
"If you'll follow me."  
  
"Ah, sure," Jack said as he followed.  
  
*****  
  
Sam was running late. It was at least a good fifteen minutes after seven when she finally  
walked out of her house and got into the awaiting limo.  
  
  
*****  
  
Jack sat nervously at the table set for two. Yet, he was still alone. He's date hadn't shown up  
yet.  
  
*****  
  
Sam kept looking at her watch. She had tucked it into her purse. She knew she was late and  
hoped that her date was still there waiting for her.  
  
*****  
  
If Daniel had said she was beautiful, then Jack was definitely going to stick around. He just  
wanted to see if Daniel was right.  
  
*****  
  
Sam was staring out the window when the limo finally pulled up in front of the restaurant.  
  
*****  
  
Jack was getting frustrated and started folding his napkin in many different ways.  
  
*****  
  
After being let out of the limo by the chauffeur, Sam hurried into the restaurant and up the  
hostess stand. "Ah, excuse me."  
  
Looking up from her floor plan, the hostess spoke. "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"I'm suppose to be meeting my date here and I'm a little late."  
  
"Are you Samantha Carter?"  
  
"Yes," Sam answered. She found the question to be odd but then the answer popped into her  
head. Janet.  
  
"If you'll follow me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
*****  
  
Noticing the hostess come towards the table, Jack finally saw that a person was following her.  
Getting up from his chair, Jack never saw the hostess leave. "Sam?"  
  
Neither did Sam. "Sir?"  
  
Quickly thinking it over, Daniel was right. But he decided not to comment on that at the  
moment. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm meeting my date, sir. You?" Sam answered.  
  
"Doing the same." Jack already knew who his date was. He knew it from the instant he had  
spotted her. Sam.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Daniel set me up on a blind date," Jack told her.  
  
"Oh. Janet did too," Sam said making little sense. "Ah, what I mean sir is that Janet set me up  
on a blind date too."  
  
"And I have this feeling, Sam. That were each other's blind dates," Jack replied as he watched  
Sam closely.  
  
"I think you're right, sir." Sam didn't have to think about it, she just all of a sudden knew. That  
and Janet had always said that Jack was good looking.  
  
Moving around her, Jack walked to her chair and pulled it out. "Since we're here, let's eat."  
  
Smiling, Sam moved to the chair that Jack had pulled out and sat in it. Once he pushed her in  
and he returned to his chair, Sam spoke. "We've been set up by two certain doctors."  
  
"Oh ya, big time," Jack replied as he unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap. "Before we  
get this date under way, let's make a deal."  
  
"A deal, sir?" Sam didn't understand.  
  
Looking over at her, Jack was getting annoyed with her calling him sir and he calling her by  
her first name. "When the hostess asked who you were, did she happened to ask you by your rank  
or just your first name?"  
  
"Samantha Carter," Sam answered. "Ah, why sir?"  
  
"Because when she asked who I was, she asked for me by my first name too. She didn't use my  
rank and I don't think you should be calling me sir. After all, we are out on a date," Jack explained  
as he watched Sam closely.  
  
Lowering her eyes, Sam looked down at the table. "So very true."  
  
Reaching across the table, Jack placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head. When  
they're eyes met, Jack spoke softly. "Remember, we've been set up. Let's enjoy the night."  
  
Liking the feel of his hand on her face, Sam smiled over at him. "All right, I'll enjoy the night."  
  
"Good, but if I haven't convinced you yet, we were set up as man and woman, not Colonel and  
Major."  
  
Reaching across the table, Sam put her hand on his mouth. To shut him up. "I get the point,  
Jack."  
  
Smiling under her hand, Jack waited till she removed it. "Good."  
  
*****  
  
Dinner went as smoothly as possible. They were both trying to get to know each other as man  
and woman. They already knew each other as Colonel and Major. Both found it hard not to talk  
about work but eventually got the hang of it. Also they had to get use to the idea of them being  
out on a date, together.  
  
*****  
  
Watching him from across the table, Sam finally had enough of him making facial expressions  
at his wine. "Ah Jack, is there something wrong?"  
  
Looking up, Jack looked into Sam's eyes. "Sorry was thinking."  
  
"And when you think, you make facial expressions?" Okay, Sam already knew this answer, but  
she just had to ask.  
  
"Ya sometimes, helps me think."  
  
"Ah, and what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Why my car won't start this afternoon."  
  
"Having car trouble today, were you?"  
  
"Ya," Jack answered just as their server came to the table and took their plates away. When he  
was gone, Jack continued. "It just won't start."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And I think I figured out why?"  
  
"So, what did you come up with?" Sam asked as she sipped her wine.  
  
"That Danny Boy had something to do with it."  
  
"Daniel? Our Daniel?" Sam questioned. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because he showed up right on time, when I was about to give up and ask for a ride home,"  
Jack explained. "And I bet you, it'll be fixed tomorrow."  
  
"Do you really think so or does your car just need a tune up?"  
  
"No, I just had a tune up."  
  
Having no choice but to jump on it, she did. "You did?"  
  
Watching her smile turn into a wicked grin, Jack slightly shook his head and spoke. "And you  
say my sense of humor is wicked."  
  
"Ya well, I couldn't help it," Sam told him.  
  
"Then consider me all revved up," Jack replied.  
  
Looking to the bottle of wine that sat on the table, Sam then looked back to Jack. "Oh  
brother."  
  
"No really, I think Daniel got someone to tamper with my car and that it'll be fixed tomorrow,  
"Jack explained as he too looked at the bottle of wine. It was nearly empty.  
  
"But we both know Daniel doesn't really know much about cars, so he couldn't have done it  
alone."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Janet had to be involved. I think she could have been the mastermind behind all of this," Sam  
explained. "She convinced Daniel to mess around with your car and to ask you to do this. Just as  
she did to me."  
  
"Did she mess around with your car?" Jack asked as he swirled the last of his wine in his glass.  
  
"No, she didn't go near it. At least I don't think so."  
  
"So how'd you get here?"  
  
"I got a ride. You?" Sam answered. She decided not to tell him about the limo right away.  
  
"A ride."  
  
"By?"  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Yup. But I think my chauffeur left it up to me to get home. I don't think he's coming back."  
  
"Oh probably not," Sam said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"But I thought you said you get a ride?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I'll just tell the limo driver to drop you off at home," Sam explained as she watched Jack  
carefully.  
  
"Limo? As in big long stretchy car?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Okay, Jack was a little confused. "How?"  
  
"How, what?" So was Sam. She didn't understand his question.  
  
"How'd you get to ride in a limo?"  
  
"Janet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She set it all up."  
  
"Smart doctor. And it's a good thing. We've both had too much to drink," Jack replied as a  
thought came to mind. "But that isn't fair."  
  
"Ah, what isn't fair?" She was once again a little confused.  
  
"You got a limo and all I got was Daniel."  
  
  
Catching on, Sam laughed. "Well don't worry, you'll get a ride back with me. I think I'm much  
better looking than Daniel any ways. And hopefully better company."  
  
"I'd agree with that."  
  
"Thought you would."  
  
Finishing up the rest of his wine, Jack quickly continued on. "So, I wonder what those two  
lovely doctors have up their sleeves?"  
  
Also finishing up her wine, Sam answered. "I have no clue. Janet just mentioned dinner."  
  
"So did Daniel," Jack replied as their server came back to their table. Looking to Sam, he  
spoke. "Do you want to go some place else?"  
  
"Getting bored of this place?" Sam teased.  
  
"Just the place, not the company," Jack made clear as the server smiled.  
  
"Well, I won't mind going for a walk."  
  
"All right, I can go for that." Looking up at the server, he continued. "Could we have the bill?"  
  
"The bill is already paid for," the server replied.  
  
"It is?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Okay, well thanks for everything."  
  
"You're welcome. Enjoy your walk," the server said as he walked off.  
  
"Thanks," Sam called out. "Well then."  
  
"They definitely thought this through," Jack replied.  
  
"Oh ya. Ah, would you excuse me, while I go use the ladies room," Sam wondered.  
  
"No not at all," Jack replied as he got up. "How about I meet you at the front doors?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good."  
  
*****  
  
After informing the limo driver that they were going for a small walk and that they'd be back in  
a bit, Sam and Jack headed off.  
  
As Sam held on to his arm that he had offered earlier, Jack finally spoke up. "Naquadha  
reactor for your thoughts?"  
  
Lifting her head, Sam looked over at Jack and gave him a smile. It was usually a penny for  
your thoughts, but with Jack it was different. "Sorry, was just thinking."  
  
"I can see that. Need an ear?"  
  
Realizing her being deep in thought and ignoring Jack wasn't very polite Sam spoke up. "Well  
only if you can come up with a plan to get back at Janet and Daniel."  
  
"Ooo, you're thinking right up my alley."  
  
Smiling, Sam continued. "So?"  
  
"Nothing yet, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I'm still thinking," Jack said as he felt Sam stumble. "Sam?"  
  
"Sorry, must have stepped on something. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
Looking over at her, Jack didn't believe her. "How come I don't believe you?"  
  
"I don't know," Sam replied as she stopped and looked him square in the eye. "You tell me."  
  
"All right, you look tired."  
  
Sam knew right away that there was no hiding anything from Jack. "I am."  
  
"You know we could of done this another night."  
  
Placing a hand on his chest, Sam reassured him. "No, we couldn't. But don't worry, Jack."  
  
"How can I not?" Jack asked as he placed a hand a top hers.  
  
"The only reason why I'm tired is because of all the unpacking." She wasn't sure if she should  
of responded to Jack's question or not, so she skipped it.  
  
"Unpacking?"  
  
"Ya, I moved."  
  
"You moved? Where?"  
  
"To a small house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Feeling a little cold from the cool night air, Sam made a suggestion. "Would you like to see it?  
My house, that is."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Ya, why not? Unless of course, you have other plans."  
  
Smiling at her, Jack took her hand in his and started back. "All my plans revolve around you  
tonight."  
  
*****  
  
As they walked back to the limo, Jack had so kindly given his jacket to her. He had seen her  
shiver when the cool air started to blow. He didn't need it he was hot enough. He didn't want Sam  
to freeze.  
  
Although, once they got into the limo, Sam was still cold and so she snuggled up against Jack  
to keep warm on the short trip home. Well to her house.  
  
*****  
  
As Sam headed directly to her living room, she didn't mind at all as Jack wandered around the  
rest of her house.  
  
"Love what you've done with the place," Jack teased. The first thing he noticed was the lack of  
furniture.  
  
Pulling her shoes off, Sam got up the chair she had dropped into. "Hey, I'm still unpacking. It's  
kind of hard with our job."  
  
"Ya, I know," Jack replied as he walked into, what he was pretty sure was the living room and  
stopped. Looking down, he nudged what was in front of him with his foot. "Ah Sam."  
  
"Yes Jack," Sam answered from her kitchen. Just off the living room.  
  
"What is this blue thingy?"  
  
Unsure of what she had unpacked, Sam stopped what she was doing and poked her head back  
into the living room. "What are you asking about, Jack?"  
  
"This thing," Jack replied as he moved to the side so Sam could see it. "What is this thing?" he  
asked yet again, as he nudged it once again.  
  
Shaking her head, Sam ducked back into her kitchen. Coming out a minute later with two  
glasses of red wine, she answered. "It's called an inflatable chair."  
  
"Inflatable chair," Jack repeated as he took a glass of wine that Sam offered.  
  
"Yes," Sam replied as she watched him closely.  
  
"Ah Sam, aren't you a little too old for a toy?"  
  
"It's not a toy," Sam pointed out. "But if you think of it as a toy, then I'm young at heart." She  
countered as she and Jack both took a sip of their wine. "Any ways, Cassie has a red one. We  
both think they're cool."  
  
"I see," Jack replied. He wasn't to sure what he should say in this situation, so he chose to  
keep his opinion to himself. Which was something new for him.  
  
"Do you?" Sam challenged as she stared at him.  
  
"Ya," Jack managed to answer. He had no clue what Sam was up too.  
  
"Jack, have you ever sat in one?"  
  
"Ah, no."  
  
Taking his glass and hers, Sam set them down on the only table in her living room. Turning  
back, she looked back to him and spoke. "Go ahead, try it out. It's comfortable."  
Looking from Sam to the chair, Jack nudged it, yet again. "It won't pop?"  
  
"No. Unless of course, you have something sharp in your pockets."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then your safe."  
  
Still unsure, Jack looked back to Sam. "You sure it won't pop?"  
  
  
"Yes, now sit."  
  
For some odd reason, well because Sam was his 2IC, Jack decided to obey her. Very carefully,  
he straddled the chair and sunk into it. After a few minutes of testing it, he came to a conclusion.  
"Told you I'd like it."  
  
About to agree with him, it sank in what he had just said. So instead, she grabbed a pillow off  
her other chair and nailed him.  
  
"Woo!... Hey!..." Jack said in between blows. He was un-pillowed and a sitting duck on a  
plastic chair. And Sam had a disadvantaged. He couldn't for the life of him get out of the chair.  
"Woo!... Sam..."  
  
Stopping, Sam stood on guard. "Yes Jack?"  
  
"Watch it, you might hurt some one."  
  
"The chair won't break, Cassie and I did this once," Sam explained. But she knew exactly what  
he meant.  
  
Looking up, Jack peeked up from under his arms. "Not the chair! Me!"  
  
"Oh. Oh, maybe." Sam was only teasing.  
  
Seeing the laughter dance in her eyes, Jack figured the only way to get out of the chair was to  
roll onto the floor. So he did, catching Sam off guard. Making a break for the second pillow, Jack  
grabbed it and hit Sam.  
  
Feeling the pillow hit her, Sam turned and nailed Jack. This was war. Pillow fight war.  
  
*****  
  
The pillow fight finally ended when neither of them could lift their arms over their heads. And  
Sam couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Sitting on her deck, Jack was about to take a sip of his wine when a giggle escaped from the  
person next to him. Putting his glass back down, he turned to look at her. "You're cut off." He  
was referring to her wine.  
  
Giggling some more, Sam finally with a hand over her mouth, answered Jack. "You swing like  
a girl." She was still thinking about the pillow fight.  
  
Reaching across the table, Jack pulled her glass over towards him but quickly stopped when  
Sam swatted at his hand. "I do not swing like a girl."  
  
  
"And I'm not drunk. So there!"  
  
"Okay," Jack agreed as he pulled his hand back.  
  
Pulling her glass back, Sam picked it up and sipped her wine. "So, I won?" she asked in  
between sips.  
  
"The giggling but not the pillow fight."  
  
"And why not?" Sam asked as she put her glass down.  
  
"Why not, what?" Jack asked as he kept watching her.  
  
"Why didn't I win?"  
  
"Because," Jack started as he looked from her and up at the sky. "I won."  
  
Slowly looking over at Jack, Sam eyed him. "Not a chance." And got up.  
  
Hearing her chair slide on the deck, Jack looked over just in time to see her walk back in.  
Grabbing his own glass, he was about to follow but something caught his eye. So he stayed a  
minute longer.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey guess what?"  
  
Startled, Sam had no clue that he was there, she peeked over her shoulder at him. "What?"  
  
Stopping right behind her, he placed his chin on her shoulder. "I just saw a shooting star."  
  
Believing him, Sam still had to tease him. Reaching up, she patted him on the head. "Sure you  
did."  
  
"Hey I did," Jack defended.  
  
Turning around, Sam felt Jack pull his head back. He had no choice. "You know since you  
saw this shooting star in my backyard, I should know what you wished for."  
  
Right away, Jack caught on. "No way!" And wandered off.  
  
Knowing she had been found out, her only move to do was follow him. And so she did. Out in  
the living room, she continued on. "Hey, I thought you didn't like that chair."  
  
"I never said that," Jack pointed out as he placed his feet up on the lazy boy.  
  
Looking down at his feet, she spoke. "Do you mind?"  
  
Looking up at Sam, a smile danced across his lips. "Nope, not at all."  
  
Pushing his feet off the chair, Sam spoke. "A couch is for putting your feet up on."  
  
Looking around, it finally dawned on Jack. "Ah, where's your couch?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
Scratching his head, Jack tried to figure it out. Figure what out, he wasn't exactly sure. "If I  
remember correctly, you had a couch in your apartment."  
  
"I did."  
  
"So, I don't see it here. Unless it's upstairs," Jack continued as he looked up at Sam.  
  
"No, it isn't here."  
  
"And why not?" Jack just had to ask.  
  
"It won't fit through the door."  
  
Okay, Jack was intrigued. "Ah question. How'd you get it in the apartment in the first place?"  
  
"Through the window."  
  
Thinking about it, Jack agreed. "Okay, makes sense."  
  
"And before you ask, my lease was up and I didn't have enough time to take it."  
  
"I see. So, you gonna get a new one?"  
  
"Eventually. Not right away, though."  
  
"To bad they don't make inflatable ones," Jack thought, out loud.  
  
"They do," Sam replied as she watched Jack miss the lazy boy. He was putting his feet up  
again.  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Any ways, Jack," Sam cut him off. "Are you sleeping here tonight?"  
  
Looking up, Jack could almost convince himself that he just gave himself whiplash. Had he  
heard her right. "Wha?"  
  
"Are you sleeping here tonight?" She repeated.  
  
Jack couldn't for the life of him string a sentence together.  
  
"Either on the lazy boy or the floor Jack, it's that easy."  
  
Almost feel like hitting himself on the side of the head, Jack cleared his mind, sort of. "I'll just  
hitch a ride home in the limo."  
  
"Sure you will," Sam said as she walked back to the kitchen. "Make up your mind, Jack."  
  
Not to sure as to why she had asked him to make up his mind, Jack got up from the inflatable  
chair. "I'll get a ride home in the limo." But as he walked to the window and looked out, his head  
once again whipped around. There was no limo. The big stretchy car was gone. Rubbing his neck,  
he turned around. "Ah Sam."  
  
Coming out of the kitchen with her wine glass in hand, Sam stopped and leaned on the wall  
leading to the foyer. "Yes."  
  
"Where's the limo?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"You told him to go?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then?"  
  
Taking a sip of her wine, Sam explained what she saw. "When I went up to use the bathroom,  
I just happen to notice him pull away."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I figure Janet told him to leave at a certain time."  
  
"Oh, probably. I could take a cab home."  
  
  
"You could," Sam said as she turned around and walked back into the living room.  
  
"DOH!" Jack said to himself. 'Swift thing to say,' he told himself. 'A beautiful woman asks you  
if you are spending the night and that's what you answer her,' he continued to scold himself.  
Following her into the living room, he continued. "Lazy boy."  
  
"You sure."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"I'll go find a blanket and a pillow."  
  
"Sure," Jack said as he was about to offer his help but something caught his attention. "Ah  
Sam."  
  
Putting her wine glass down, Sam looked over to him. "Yes."  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you that there's a box ringing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
"You would?" Jack was semi-confused.  
  
"I accidentally dropped my cell phone into a box last night and I have no clue where it is," Sam  
answered.  
  
Jack couldn't help it. "You packed your cell phone?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Sam admitted with a roll of her eyes. "But don't worry, yours will ring in a sec."  
  
"It will?" Jack asked as his did just that. "What the...?"  
  
"Say hi to Janet for me," Sam said as she wandered off.  
  
Pulling his cell phone out of his pant pocket, Jack answered. "Hello?..."  
  
Daniel was starting to hate himself for doing this. Janet could talk him into anything. "Hey  
Jack..."  
  
"Daniel," Sam was right. It wasn't Janet but he knew Janet wasn't very far away from Danny  
Boy. "What's up?..."  
  
"Nothing to much, just thought I'd give you a quick phone call..." Daniel semi-lied.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear," Jack couldn't believe he just said that. He knew exactly what  
Daniel was up to. He wanted an update. "Is that all?..."  
  
"Ya," Daniel answered as Janet urged him on, from his side of the phone. "So, how's the date  
going?..."  
  
"Who says it still on?..." Jack just had to question. He wanted to make Daniel sweat a little.  
  
"It's done?..." Daniel asked as he tried not to stumble over his own tongue.  
  
Smiling to himself, Jack smiled even more brightly when Sam returned with a pillow and a  
blanket. "Listen Daniel, I gotta get going here..."  
  
Daniel didn't seem to hear Jack say that. "Your date is already done. It's over..."  
  
"Danny Boy, calm down..."  
  
Taking the phone from him, Janet saw that Daniel needed help. "Jack..."  
  
"Janet, hey how's it going. Was just telling Sam here, how lovely it will be to get you two  
back, or should I say exact revenge on you and Danny Boy..." Jack told her without letting her  
get a word in edge wise.  
  
Janet was speechless but not as bad as Daniel. She was actually able to say a few words. "We'll  
see you tomorrow..."  
  
"Oh, I hope so," Jack replied. "Night!..."  
  
"Ah, night," Janet said as she hung up the phone and returned to the couch.  
  
When she sat down, Daniel spoke. It was almost as if he read her mind. "We're dead meat."  
  
Janet didn't even bother to acknowledge it.  
  
*****  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Sam asked as she dropped the blanket and pillow on the lazy  
boy. "What did you do?"  
  
"Made the good doctor and Danny Boy sweat a little," Jack answered. "How'd you know  
they'd phone?"  
  
"They were the ones who set us up."  
  
"True."  
  
  
"Call it woman's intuition," Sam offered. She wasn't sure what Jack would believe.  
  
"All right," Jack said as he placed his cell phone down on the table beside her wine glass and  
sank back down into the inflatable chair. He knew not to question her woman's intuition.  
  
"Ah Jack."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You aren't sleeping in that chair."  
  
"I'm just sitting in it, right now," Jack told her. He was basically lying. Once she went to bed,  
he was going to sleep in this one. It was much more comfortable.  
  
Not believing him, Sam reached back and grabbed a hold of the pillow. Bopping him on the  
head, she spoke. "If I find you in this chair, so help me Jack, I will hurt you."  
  
Covering his head, Jack laughed and rolled out of the chair. "You don't want to start another  
pillow fight, do you?"  
  
Slipping pass him, Sam sank down into her inflatable chair. Hugging the pillow, she answered.  
"Nope."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Is for horses."  
  
Just shaking his head, Jack did a three-sixty in the spot he was standing in. "Got a stereo?"  
  
"Ya, why?" Sam asked. She wasn't sure what he was up too.  
  
"Because I'd like to put some music on," Jack answered as he looked down at her.  
  
"I'll tell you on one condition," Sam told him.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You hand me my glass of wine."  
  
Looking behind him, Jack picked the glass up but before he was going to hand it to her, he  
took a sip. "Here ya go."  
  
"You still have your glass," she told him as he smiled down at her as she took her glass.  
  
"Ya I know, but it's in the kitchen and I don't feel like walking."  
  
"But you'll walk to the stereo," Sam chuckled.  
  
"Yup," Jack answered as he watched her. "So?"  
  
"Over there," Sam said as she pointed to her right. "Have fun."  
  
Walking to where she pointed, Jack bent down. "Is it plugged in?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
Turning it on, Jack surfed through all the radio stations. Landing on one he usually listened to  
on the way home, Jack listened to what the DJ was saying.  
  
"Next up, the new single from N'Sync "This I Promise You" but first a few announcements  
from our sponsors."  
  
Seeing that she had a remote to her stereo, he picked it up and tried it. When it worked, he  
slipped it into his back pocket and walked back to Sam.  
  
Sam was in her own little world. She was thinking. About what exactly, she wasn't exactly  
sure. But when she noticed a hand come down and stop in front of her face, she looked up.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Jack asked. He was offering her his hand.  
  
Letting go of the pillow, she was hugging it, Sam took his hand. "Yes."  
  
Pulling her to her feet, basically out of the chair, Jack watched as Sam dropped the pillow  
onto the chair behind her. He figured she had finished up her wine and put the glass on the floor,  
earlier. Walking to an empty spot in her, what he figured to be her dinning room, Jack pulled her  
close. Holding hands with her, he put his other hand on her waist, but Sam surprised him. She let  
go of his hand and wrapped both her hands around his neck.  
  
Hearing the DJ announce the song, Jack slipped the remote out of this pocket with his free  
hand and turned the volume up. When it was at a good level, Jack gently dropped it to the floor  
and kicked it away. He then placed his free hand on her waist and joined his hands together.  
  
"Ohh ohhhhhh  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
When you're standing here all alone...  
  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you..."  
  
Feeling Sam place her head on his shoulder, Jack tightened his hands on her waist. He was  
now holding his right arm with his left hand. He just wanted to be as close to her as close as Sam  
wanted to be to him.  
  
"I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never,  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
And I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..."  
  
As the instrumental part of the song played, Jack buried his face in her hair. When he did that,  
he felt Sam tighten grip, guess you could say, around him.  
  
"And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each love day)  
And I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true.  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..."  
  
As the song faded out, and another song faded in, Jack never released Sam, nor did Sam  
release Jack. They were enjoying the moment together.   
  
But as the next song started up, Sam couldn't help but laugh. Lifting her head, she leaned back  
and looked at him. He was laughing too. "Guess we can't say that this is a good slow song."  
  
Listening to the words, Jack repeated them "Who let the Dogs Out? Nope I don't think so."  
  
"Then, I guess this is where I say goodnight, Jack."  
  
Wanting much more and knowing Sam did too, Jack played it down to it being their first date.  
"Since this is our first date, I won't try to convince you to stay up."  
  
Smiling at him, Sam just had to point something out. "It's already two in the morning, Jack.  
Technically, we've been up for most of the night."  
  
"Oh." Jack had no clue what time it was. "Then, goodnight Sam."  
  
"Night Jack," Sam said as she felt him take his arms off her waist. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Ya, ah Sam," Jack said as he watched her stop. Walking to her, he gently kissed her on the  
cheek. "Night."  
  
Smiling, Sam turned towards the steps. She said nothing. There was nothing to say.  
  
Jack on the other hand, watched her and when she disappeared he headed towards his now  
favorite chair. The inflatable chair.  
  
*****  
  
Sam was thirsty. She decided that a good glass of milk would help. Throwing off the covers,  
she grabbed her housecoat and headed down the stairs.  
  
As she walked through the living room, something caught her eye. Clicking on the nearest  
lamp, she put her hands on her hips and yelled. "Jonathan Charles O'Neill!"  
  
Jack rolled straight off the chair and quickly got up. He was startled out of his sleep. Rubbing  
his eyes, he let them adjust to the light and the blonde woman before him. He was in shit. "I can  
explain," he tried.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Sam told him.  
  
Noticing the hands on the hips, Jack knew there was no getting out of it. He was caught red  
handed. "Ah Sam."  
  
"Not another word, Jack. You're coming to bed with me," Sam instructed.  
  
Not to sure if he had heard her correctly Jack stared straight at her.  
  
Sam didn't give him enough time to answer. "Move it buster!"  
  
"Sam, come on."  
  
Taking a hand off her hip, she started to poke him in the chest with her index finger. "You  
promised me that you won't sleep in the chair. You broke that promise and since I don't trust you,  
you're sleeping with me."  
  
Okay that excited him. Not in that sense, it just meant he'd be closer to Sam.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter," Sam told him as she kept poking him. "We're just sleeping  
together, nothing is going to happen. You'll have one half of the bed and I'll have the other. Got  
it?"  
  
Looking down at her finger, Jack looked back to her. Saluting her, he answered. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Giving his chest one last poke, Sam answered. "Good. Grab your stuff. It's the last door down  
on the right."  
  
"You aren't coming up?" Jack asked as he grabbed his blanket and pillow.  
  
"I'm getting a glass of milk," Sam told him as she walked into the kitchen. Calling back to him,  
she continued. "You better be up there before I leave this kitchen."  
  
Jack wasn't sticking around. He was gone.  
  
  
*****  
  
The Next Day  
SGC  
  
Sleeping with Sam wasn't really something new. He'd had slept beside her on missions, but  
what made it different was that it was their first official date and it felt so right. Of course, the  
way they woke up, just made his morning. She had somehow managed to roll over to his side,  
even after she had made it clear, he couldn't cross the imagery line and laid her head on his  
shoulder. Although when she had woken up, she had apologized and to break the tension, Jack  
made some stupid joke, which got a smile out of Sam. Just what he wanted.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Looking around, Jack spotted the object of his affection. "Hey you."  
  
"Off in your own little world?" Sam asked as she caught up to him.  
  
"Guess you could say that," Jack answered with a smile.  
  
She knew exactly where his mind was. On her. How she knew, he was on her mind. "I was just  
going to go see Janet. You?"  
  
"I looked for Danny Boy in his lab but he wasn't there. So I figure he's with Janet."  
  
"Oh probably," Sam agreed. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all," Jack replied as they headed to the infirmary.  
  
*****  
  
"Maybe this idea wasn't so good after all," Janet told Daniel as she paced the infirmary.  
  
"You thought it up," Daniel told her. She had twisted his arm in order for him to agree to do  
this.  
  
Stopping, Janet turned and faced him. "Thanks a lot, Daniel."  
  
"What? It's true. You said this would be a great plan, to set Sam and Jack up," Daniel told her  
as she begun to pace again.  
  
"Talk me out of it, next time," Janet told Daniel as she never saw him jump off the bed and  
walk up behind her.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Stopping again, Janet turned around. Very slowly. "Daniel."  
  
"I've been thinking, Janet."  
  
"About?" Janet asked. She wasn't sure as to why Daniel was so close to her. Invading her  
personal space.  
  
"You got me to convince Jack to go out on this date by kissing me."  
  
"I did." She had. And it had worked. "But you kissed me."  
  
"I was just playing fire with fire," Daniel told her.  
  
"Oh! Very interesting," Janet replied.  
  
"Yes, I do find it interesting," Daniel agreed as his hands went up and cupped her face. "Now  
that their date is officially over, I figure we can concentrate on what's going on between us."  
  
"There's something going on between us?" Janet asked just as Daniel's lips descended down on  
hers. When he released her lips, in a sense, ended the kiss, Janet couldn't get her mouth to work  
properly. After she let the kiss wear off, she spoke. "Would you mind doing that again? I think  
you might be onto something."  
  
Giving her one of his best smiles, Daniel leaned down back down and kissed her. Letting her  
face go, he wrapped his arms around her and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.  
  
*****  
  
Leaving Jack, Sam walked towards the infirmary, but she never went in. She just stood in the  
doorway, in awe.  
  
"Sam? Yo, Major?" Jack questioned as he finished talking to an airmen and joined Sam.  
  
Turning around, Sam quickly covered Jack's mouth with her hand. Pushing him back, she  
moved them off to the side. "Shh."  
  
Not understanding her, Jack peeled her hand off his mouth. "What?"  
  
"You're going to interrupt Janet and Daniel," Sam told him.  
  
She was making no sense to him, none at all. Leaning over, he poked his head around the  
door. Now she made sense. Feeling Sam pull him back, Jack whispered. "Wow!"  
  
"Tell me about it. She's suppose to be my best friend and she never mentioned this, ah that,"  
Sam said as she pointed behind her.  
  
"And Danny Boy has never mentioned a new love interest," Jack admitted. "I don't think he  
was ready."  
  
"I think he is," Sam told him.  
  
"Oh ya," Jack replied. "So now what, do we get revenge on them?"  
  
Thinking about it, a smile played across her lips. "Better yet."  
  
"What?" Jack asked. He wasn't to sure if he should ask or not.  
  
"Let's set them up."  
  
Smiling back to her, Jack quickly caught on to her plan. "I like it."  
  
"Thought you would," Sam replied. "Come on, let's go plan this thing."  
  
"Right behind you," Jack said as he followed Sam back down the hallway leaving Janet and  
Daniel to themselves.  
  
***********  
  
There ya go. Feedback is welcomed.  
  
  
  



End file.
